


A new space look

by Petalsss



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Blushing, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Gay Amity Blight, Help how do you tag, Lumity, My First Fanfic, No beta we die like gays, Romance, english isnt my first language so sorry for any mistakes!, inspired by the wing au of @drabbles-of-writing and her punk anon, remember that ask with galaxy wings? yeah that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalsss/pseuds/Petalsss
Summary: As Luz stood up from her sitting place she stood up Amity catches her eyes and a broad grin stretched over her face. That look quickly morphed to surprise when Luz took her to a place hidden from sight.“Luz, where are we-““Just you wait!”-------------------------Luz dyes her wings galaxy colors and wants to show Amity. Soft blushing girls ensue.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	A new space look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drabbles_Of_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/gifts).



> This work is inspired by an interaction between @drabbles-of-writing (on tumblr) and her famous punk anon. It was about what would happen is Luz dyed her wings in galaxy colors. Drabbles-of-writing has tons of wonderful au's and I suggest you check 'em out! They are really fun to read + there are fanworks of practically each au. 
> 
> English isn't my first language + this is my first fic (and first time posting on ao3) so please be kind! 
> 
> (Why didn't anyone ever tell me that thinking of titles is hard??)

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Luz sat on a stool in front of a mirror in the bathroom. She wore an old tank top and some shorts. Surrounding the stool on the floor were pieces of plastic bags. On the counter different types of paints were located. Luz looked in the mirror at her reflection. As she stretched out one wing she took a good look at the recently preened feathers.

She turned her head towards Eda, nodding.

She had planned doing this for awhile. She always liked the way galaxy wings looked. When she first found out what it was, she fell in love with the look of it. When she found out that Amity loved the night sky after one of their hangouts, she decided that she really wanted it. She was sure that Amity would love it.

“I’m sure I want to do this Eda! I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Luz said, stretching the ‘o’ in so.

Eda chuckled. “Alright kid, stretch out that wing of yours, lets get started.” 

\----

The sun was shining in the sky when Luz arrived at Hexside, her wings tightly strapped to her back. She contained herself from flapping her wings so Amity would be the first to see them. She usually flapped her wings when she was excited.

And excited she was.

Luz could only imagine the pure look of glee on Amity’s face. She noticed that she’s thinking about her friends smile more and more lately, but who could blame her? Amity simply looked so cute whenever she laughed. That shimmer in her eye whenever you knew that she was going to excitedly talk about her new interest or about how she got another A+ in her abomination class.

Luz sat at the bottom of the steps looking around, her eyes searching for a familiar green-haired witch. After a few minutes of waiting she finally noticed Amity walking up to the steps. As Luz stood up from her sitting place she stood up Amity catches her eyes and a broad grin stretched over her face. That look quickly morphed to surprise when Luz took her to a place hidden from sight.

“Luz, where are we-“ “Just you wait!” Luz made sure the place she chose was away from the rest of the students. She wanted Amity to be the absolute first (if you exclude Eda, King and Hooty) to see her newly-dyed wings fully stretched. Luz turned towards Amity with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

“Amity I want to show you something.”

“What is it-“ Amity’s sentence was cut of with her gasping as Luz stretched out her galaxy wings.

“Luz, your wings.” Amity trailed off. She had a light blush coating her cheeks as she looked with wonder at the newly colored galaxy wings.

“I know right! I think they look super cool.” Luz turned to check her wings to check for out o place feathers. “I remembered how you once mentioned you loved the sky at night and I wanted you to be able to experience that, even when it isn’t night.”

As Luz started to talk about how she convinced Eda (though that didn’t need much convincing) Amity’s face started to turn to a darker shade of red. Luz dyed her wings to mimic the night sky and it was all for her! Amity was slightly overwhelmed with the fact that this girl changed a part of her body _for her_.

“Amity, are you okay?” Luz’s concerned tone quickly snapped Amity out of her spiraling thoughts.

“Do you not like them? Ah, man. I knew this was a stupid ide-“ “I love them!” Amity blurted out.

Luz looked at her, suprised at her outburst.

Quickly covering her mouth out of embarrassment, her face managed to turn a even darker shade of red.

' _Play it cool Amity._ '

“I love the way they look,” Amity continued, this time her voice not so loud, “they look very pretty.” Amity then said in a very quiet voice: “Can I touch them?”

Luz was surprised at the soft tone Amity’s voice had when saying that last sentence. She felt her face warm up as she nodded. Amity reached out with her hand and softly stroked Luz’s feathers. “You did this for me?” Luz looked down at Amity with a fond smile.

“Of course I did! I care about you Amity, you mean a lot to me.”

Gold met brown as they looked at each others eyes, drowning in them. Their peaceful moment was interrupted when the bell screamed an alert that classes would start soon. As they jumped, Luz noticed that they were standing very closely together. Pushing it to the back of her mind to chew on later, she remembered that she had to get to class and quick.

“Oh shoot, I have to get to class Amity. See you later!”

Luz ran past Amity, but a few steps later she paused. She turned around and walked back to Amity. She smiled softly and gave Amity a kiss on her cheek. “I’m glad you liked them.”

Amity just stood there completely shocked. “I-uh buh.” She eventually said.

Luz giggled. “I really have to get to class though, I promised Willow I’d meet up with her. Bye” Luz waved and turned around to hurry to class.

Amity stood still in shock with a beet-red face. She slowly raised her hand to touch her cheek. She couldn’t believe that just happened. Was she dreaming? Amity buried her face in her hands and squealed. She still wasn’t over the fact that Luz kissed her cheek!

‘ _But what if it was meant platonically? What if Luz still thought of her as a friend? What if she was misreading all of the signs? Back at Grom, Luz did say-_ ‘ The bell screamed again, signaling that classes had begun. Amity squeaked as she realized she was late and quickly made her way to her class. She would just have to not think about it, just don’t think about it. She knows that with her busy schedule she’ll have to wait a long time before she can write in her diary. Plus, she couldn’t afford to slip in her classes, a tardy was already bad enough.

‘ _Oh Luz,_ ’ Amity thought as she hurriedly made her way to class, ‘ _You really make a mess out of me._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated ;O (I might continue this, but who knows)


End file.
